Idyllic
Who are we? Idyllic is a small guild on Shika built on good conversation, which has branched from Republic of Thieves, created by former members. Chat is and always will be "mature", so be prepared upon entering. Please type clearly with a good standard of English. Level cap is relaxed, we would much rather you are on every now and then and enjoy a good chinwag. Please refrain from "text talk" (although, some words like "lol" are allowed). Notable members Leader - Ferkisai. Second In Command - Nubasaurus and Shnookumfumble. They have all the rights as the leader and co-founded this guild. Officers - Therealbyob and Jezebeth. Recruiting Officer - Clockadile.(message Clockadile in game if you wish to join Idyllic) Ranks The way these work is based on a hybridised 'Exp/Trust' system, if we trust you, you get a higher rank. Simple as that. On Trial is the beggining of your life here at Idyllic; you will be moved to Apprentice ''' after registering and being placed in a house. Just joined, you are an '''Apprentice. However, Apprentices need 5K more exp to become a Mentor! 10K exp will see you become a Guide! Teach others on how to become well-respected members of Idyllic! Carry on your general awesomeness and the rank of a Muse will be bestowed upon thee. And 50K exp. Double that exp, and become a poacher! Now get the hell off my eggs! Become an active, trusted participant, and become a Traitor! You've left friends and family for us! We're flattered, now get lost. You're one of the model citizens, and are ready to show your diplomatic flair! Dogsbody : The officer rank, If you become an officer you will be the chuck norris of Guild members. Sharing power with the leaders. You will also be taking an active part in the smooth running of the guild, Managing ranks and donated exp for other members. Second in command : Shnookumfumble and nubasaurus. Seriously awesome people and very experienced players. They Co-Founded the Guild and are in all intents and purposes Leaders. Leader ''': Ferkisai. Created the guild with Shnoo and Nub. And as with them holds all the rights. '''Other ranks, Mascot : Your Alts, we try to keep it down to one per person. Recruiting Officer : Just what it says, the person who recruits. If you wish to join, message this person in-game. The current''' Recruiting Officer''' is Clockadile. Penitent : This is the Punishment rank. **Insert dramatic music here** In short you've done something pretty horrific but we feel due to ether time spent in the guild or other exceptational circumstances your not going to be booted. Yet. 50% donation, No rights, No respect. If you want to stay here you will have to work at it. The Ban-Broom will be hovering over your head. Houses Scaraleaf Gold: The "house" for the lowest levels. Don't hesitate to ask questions, and learn all you can while you are a noob; you'll be into Dragon-Pig Blue in no time! Dragon-Pig Blue: The "house" for the "mid-levels". Try your hardest, and you may rise to Crocabulia Red. Crocabulia Red: For the more skilled among you, Crocabulia Red is the house for the higher leveled players. You have a lot more priority here, so prove that you're worthy of it! Bworker Green: Made for the strongest and smartest among you all, Bworker Green is something to look up too. With the highest priority, expect to be invited to a lot of dungeon runs, but with greatness comes responsibility; your the top, so its your responsibility to look after the guild and everyone in it! Member notes